


To Dye For (Hale Pack Holidays: Easter)

by midnightcas



Series: Hale Pack Holidays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Erica, Cheating, Competition, Competitive Asshats, Domestic Fluff, Easter Egg Hunt, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Families of Choice, Fighting, Good Peter Hale, Hale Pack Holidays, Holidays, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship, Kira is too nice, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mischief Managed, POV Changes, Pack Bonding, Pack Easter, Pack Family, Pack Love, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Queen Lydia, no cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: The Hale Pack decides to try their hand at a "traditional" Easter Egg Hunt. And it goes about as well as expected.





	To Dye For (Hale Pack Holidays: Easter)

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? I know. Crazy. 
> 
> But I did want to do an honest to God Pack!Easter Fic. And this is exactly how I expect it would go.
> 
> So Happiest of Easters to those who celebrate it. And even if you dont--
> 
> I hope your day was spent with family, no matter what kind of family they are. I love writing these characters because it's a constant reminder that family isn't what you're born into, it's something you create. Something you love and cherish and tolerate and fight with. Family is something you choose. Some are lucky enough to be born into a certain group that they love unconditionally, others are lucky enough to have found a spot of their very own somewhere else, and others are still looking. Family shapes and morphs and grows and changes over time. It's who you love, who loves you and who supports each other. So, all this to say, that I hope your Sunday was filled with love.
> 
> Enjoy the story (which is not nearly as sentimental as the chapter note).

The hunt was _on_.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, closing in on the target. Red eyes flashed in response. He was up against a wolf. Big and strong and fast. Faster than Stiles, at least. But the human was closer. All he had to do was just...get there...first. There was no way he would let them win. Not with something _this big_ on the line. His fists clenched by his sides and he felt his heart rate climb.  
  
Mid swallow, hoping to throw his werewolf threat off, he pushed off as hard as physically possible from his stance. He gave it everything he had. He didn’t care if he’d be beaten and bruised after. He just needed to get to the mark _first_. He daren’t look up to see if the wolf had jumped into action yet or not, but he was sure he had. He heard the deep growl and the heavy footsteps.  
  
They were nearing each other fast, neither willing to slow down to prevent harsh impact. Because it didn’t matter. They were both after the same thing. And only one of them could have it. He was moving too fast for his brain to formulate a plan, which honestly, was a first. He gritted his teeth. He had _one_ move. And if was miscalculated, if his timing was _off_ in anyway, he was dead. But he couldn’t chance it. Not yet.  
  
He was getting closer. And closer. Closer. Closer. _Closer_. He jumped. Sliding on his stomach, throwing his body over the object and holding it to his chest.

His leg had snagged on a rock, ripping into his jeans and scraping his skin to bleed. Dirt surrounded both he and the wolf. He knew stains would be smeared down his shirt and pants and there would probably be evidence of the slide in his hair later on. That is, of couse, if he made it out alive.  
  
Once all movement ceased, he chanced a look at his competitor. When he saw the man's eyes steadily on him he lifted his lips into a smug grin. The wolf crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the mess of a boy, marked with dirt and grass stains, the tangy scent of blood oozing into the air around him.

Stiles sat, presenting a small pink egg cradled to his chest. He looked down to check to see if the shell was still intact--the one and _only_ rule of the egg hunt was that eggs were only to be counted if they weren’t cracked--before holding it upwards to the sky.

“Aha! Take _that_ Sourwolf!”

A pathetically fond look graced Derek’s face.

“You’re ridiculous,” he murmured, grabbing Stiles’ arm and helping him to his feet.

“Not much of a helpless human after all, huh?”

“Shut up.”  
  
“I’m serious. I totally just beat you.”

Derek shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Stiles’ plush mouth. While the boy was focused on deepening the kiss, pressing his chest against the Alpha’s and wrapping his free arm around his neck, Derek reached out and squeezed the egg between his two fingers, cracking the shell in Stiles’ hands, the insides of it gushing out into his palm.  
  
The kiss stopped abruptly. Derek didn’t even need to see his boyfriend’s face to know that his eyes were wide with shock and surprise and that his mouth had dropped open.  
  
He smiled against the pale cheek, “You wish,” he whispered, kissing him quickly on the mouth before jogging off to find any other eggs lying around.

“Oh _fuck you_ , Derek. I will fucking _end you_!”  
  
He couldn’t help the chuckle that made it’s way out of him as he turned into the preserve, hearing the violent grunts and cries of Erica and Isaac wrestling over another egg.

 

Jackson had one pinned. It was in the gutter of the Hale House and fuck, who even hid these? He dashed inside and up the stairs to see Allison sitting on the windowsill coyly, egg already held between her thumb and pointer finger, taunting him with her success. He snarled and lunged. But she was too quick and flipped out the window, landing, of course, on her feet, gracefully. He was about to pursue her, but then he caught sight of another egg near the jeep. He smirked and jumped out after to her. He smelt her panic, thinking he was coming at her, but he continued on past her, leaving her openly confused and unsure. He quickly snatched the egg and hurried to the porch to place it in his labeled basket. He decided to take a quick inventory while he was there. He, Allison, Lydia and Kira were each had one and Boyd and Derek, two (unsurprisingly). He wrinkled his nose at the lone yolk in Stiles’ basket, knowing full well that he’d probably get the full winded story later on. He turned upon hearing Danny approaching. He felt his entire face light up at the semblance of a challenge.

“Oh hell no. That’s _puppy_ guarding!”

He barked out a laugh and hurried after his best friend.

He got the egg.

 

Isaac had found two eggs at once. Fuck yeah.  
  
It was getting back to the house that was the hard part. He was in view of the yard. Peter and Malia sat on a blanket next to the porch, the older wolf trying to explain how and why people dyed and decorated eggs along with all the myths and ideals of Easter. He was so close. A twig snapped to his right, and unless it was one of the humans, or Liam, he knew it had been on purpose. He turned to see Erica smiling at him. And oh...he _knew_ that smile. No way. He jumped to run but she appeared in front of him again easily, she had always been the fastest out of all of them.

“Isaac honey. Didn’t anybody ever teach you to share?” She let her fangs drop.

“They’re mine, Erica. Go find your own.”

“Let’s work together. Come on. You give them to me and I won’t eat you.”

He rolled his eyes, “No.”

“Sweetie..."  
  
“Fuck _off_ , Erica.”

She feigned insult and brought a hand to her chest, cleavage on full display and-- _no, focus, Isaac. Come on._

“Fine. You give me one and I’ll...let you live.”

“Try a _relevant_ threat.”

She squinted her eyes, “You give me one and I won’t tell Boyd that you just checked out my rack.”

He startled at that, his mind jumping to the conclusion to just give them both to her immediately, but there was no way in hell he was giving them up.

He squinted right back, “Try again.”

Instead of answering, she lunged. He got a few feet before she caught up to him and tackled him to the forest floor.

“Fuck, Erica. My wrist!”  
  
“Give it!"  
  
“No,” he kicked her off of himself, sending her flying back.

She was back on him in a second though, “Isaac! Give them to me.”

“Jesus Christ Erica. Stop.”

Both eggs went flying when her body slammed into his. They landed with a pathetic crunch. He turned to her, seeing red.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She cried before he even had the chance to speak.

They erupted into a screaming match, arms flying wide, eyes glowing, fangs out.

It wasn’t until Kira ran inbetween them with _three_ eggs in her arms did their gazes drop and their arguments mute.

They were both off after her like a shot.

 

Lydia sat on top of the Hale house, five eggs neatly laid in her basket down below. She was well ahead of the others. Kira had felt bad that neither Erica or Isaac had any eggs and gave up two to them, eliminating her as a threat. Stiles had three, but his epic rivalry with both Derek and Jackson was slowing him down. Liam, Mason, Erica and Jackson had one. And everyone else had two. They only had ten minutes left until the hunt was over. She was unconcerned. She descended the stairs but stopped when she saw Liam in the kitchen, sneakily stealing eggs out of the refrigerator.

“Disqualified!” She bellowed, catching him so off guard that he dropped the rest on the ground.

 

The pack lined up, waiting for the official count. Peter went down the line, shaking his head disappointedly at the ones who had only managed to grab a single egg. Malia watched on in blatant amusement.

“Stiles,” Peter sing-songed, “You got three. Impressive.”  
  
“Four!” He shouted, “Because Derek’s a dick!"

“Hm, you did manage to preserve the yolk,” he pretended to think it over for a second before the sun hit his eyes, revealing a gleam, “Shall we call it three and a half?”

His tone was condescending. Derek snorted beside him and Stiles straight arm shoved him.

“And Miss Martin. Coming in first as expected. With five,” all gazes turned to the strawberry blonde who wore a haughty look on her face, “I guess the fifty dollars worth of hints you paid for worked out in your favor, didn’t they?"

She paled as her smug smile morphed into something of disbelief and shock. The pack wasted no time in their outcries. There was no mercy in their rage as she stammered, trying to defend herself.

Stiles let out a crow of victory, “That means I won! Fuck you Derek! I _beat_ you!”

He was too busy parading around in his glory to notice the the two eggs which previously sat in Derek’s hands, flying towards his head.

 

After everyone had calmed down they settled in to eat.

Erica happily ruffled Isaac’s hair as she passed him, complimenting him on that roundhouse kick that had landed her on her ass earlier.

Lydia, Jackson and Danny were sharing a plate of chips and dip, heatedly discussing one of Finstock’s stupid Lacrosse plays and how they could improve it.

Boyd was listening to Kira’s six year college plan to become a teacher and offering small bits of advice along the way.

Liam, Mason and Malia were in each other’s company, piling their plates high with food and dropping themselves on the ground in front of the TV.

Allison and Scott were out on the deck, probably staring longingly into each other’s eyes while Peter opted to take a walk outside.

Stiles was tucked under Derek’s arm on the couch, watching over their pack.

 

The Alpha leaned into his mate’s ear, nibbling it a little and nosing the side of his cheek.

“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Stiles grinned, slotting his hand in Derek’s.

The wolf rumbled happily next to him, “I need to call Cora.”

“Okay.”  
  
“Oh, and Stiles?”  
  
“Yeah, babe?”

He nuzzled in close to his ear again, “Next time you use a mountain ash to cheat? _I_ will fucking end _you_.”

He kissed him chastely on the shoulder and stalked off without another word.

 

No one ever did find out that he had been the one to pay Peter a _hundred_ dollars to rat Lydia out and supply him with said mountain ash.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it?
> 
> I could totally see these assholes cheating. And I wish (holy heavens) that we could see Boyd & Kira together. Can you say Brotp anyone? Beacuse my heart? It's melting.
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!
> 
> Thank you  
> xoxo


End file.
